Bigger Bat Cave
by BookwormLKH
Summary: RobinBatgirl. Barbra and Dick have been having a secret relationship for months, and she has fallen pregnant. can the vigallanti trio handle the bunndle of joy? We shall see


Dick/Barbara

"I think were going to need a bigger cave" Alfred said

"Yea he wasn't kidding" His niece thought staring down at the little white wand in her hand What the hell was she going to do now? Uncle Alfred would be so disappointed in her. Bruce, Hed kill her, and Dick, oh god Dick… what would he think, what would he do with the knowledge that he was going to be a father at the ripe old age of just 23? She sighed a heavy sigh throwing the test and the box in the waste bin and running her fingers threw her hair.

"Im having a baby" She whispered into the mirror at her own reflection. "Bat baby, or maybe little Robin" trying to lighten such a weighty subject. "Well for now, I'll just call you 'egg' how's that sound?" She asked her ever so flat stomach.

Barbara and Dick had been 'involved' for that past 6 months in a secret relationship. They both knew how Bruce would react to such a radical idea when they spent every night fighting crime together. Knowing Bruce Wayne the way they did, he would so highly disapprove of personal feelings in the 'work place' that hed be willing to break their tediously built partnership to discourage such 'reckless behavior'.

Neither Bruce, nor Uncle Alfred knew of their relationship. For a while, a long while they had been friends, flirting friends going out on occasional dates, a club here, dinner there, 10 or 12 street racing tournaments. And then 'just like that' they were lovers. It was all so fast, so passionate. Dick was a real closet romantic, and she was a fool for his charms. She had fallen hard for him in the last 2 months and believed he had as well. The ultimate test of sincerity, she supposed would be their next and most likely greatest challenge and hurdle. Could he handle such a commitment? Was he ready? Was she? Yes, She decided firmly, She could and would be a mother, no matter what happened with Dick.

"I haven't had anything to eat for 2 days, im starving" She grumbled and with that thought of food, her stomach turned and she sped backward to the place she had spent every morning this week… the toilet.

Once her stomach had been emptied and her clothes changed Barbara journeyed down the stairs towards the library in hopes of finding something to take her mind off the current situation. 'not likely'

"good morning!" A strikingly familiar and utterly sexy voice called to her from the hallway

"Dick, Hey, Good morning!"

" hey yourself." He said kissing her neck

"What are you doing?" She whispered violently "are you crazy! What if Bruce saw you?"

"Relax, Bruce went with Al this morning to the market, wont be back for hours," He added sultrily

"Well… in that case" She said hugging his neck and kissing him deeply. If he were going to leave her because of the baby, she would make damn sure she got to enjoy this one last time. "Lets go someplace, a little more… private" She said kissing his neck sweetly

"As my lady desires" He told her sweeping her into his arms and carring her up the stairs to her room.

An hour later they both lay in bed, covered in a single sheet cuddling. He twirled a lock of her lucious honey brown hair in his fingers while she traced shapes on his well built and exposed chest

"Barb?"

"MMmm? She asked with a contented smile

"Do you…ever…think of us, ya know, in the future?" She looked up at him in surprise. 'Did he know about the baby?'

"Yea, I do… a lot more lately actually"

"Really?" She nodded biting her lip

"I think about us too." He hugged her shoulders into his chest.

"MMmm what about?"

"You know, a family, and marriage, growing old. I love you."

"I love you too…" 'im pregnant, just say it Barb, im…pregnant' but she didn't, couldn't, and she didn't know why.

"You want something to eat? Im no whiz in the kitchen, but if Circus life teaches you anything, its how to improvise and work with what you got, well that and the difference between good food…and carni food." She laughed, pulling on her jeans and sweater and following him down to the kitchen.

Bruce and Uncle Albert were home by noon and the rest of the day proceeded as normal. She was left in the library to browse books, while Bruce brooded in the bat cave on his latest obsession and Dick spend the whole day in the garage tinkering with the bikes. "boys and their toys" She had sighed to her Uncle as he went about his daily routine of tidying up the immaculate household. She glanced at her watch and blew out a breath, 'quarter till 6 already? I cant believe Ive spent 4 hours reading a book I don't even like. Waste.' She pushed the book back onto the shelf and stalked off to her room.

'I'll sneak out with Dick later tonight and tell him, I gotta tell him… I don't think I can stand one more day with this….big thing…' She thought jogging up the stairs past Bruce and Dick's rooms

"Barbara?" She heard her uncle call from her secret lovers bathroom

"Uncle Alfred, what are you doing in Dick's ba…" She stopped cold

"I was,of course, removing the waste from its receptical when I found… this" Hw held up the pregnancy wand


End file.
